


Shadowhunter and Hybrid Together

by Mythgirl411



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Renesmee and her twin sister have always been beyond close. Both were loved equally by their family and especially their parents. Carrlie Mia Cullen is missing one thing however to make her feel better. Her mate. When the family moves to NYC she gets a surprise while out one night. Her mate. He isn't human at all. He is a shadowhunter. He offers her things she has been missing in life. But she also offers him things including the possibility of becoming a immortal shadowhunter.Jace Wayland has always had everything it seemed. Except one thing. A true love. But when he meets a vampire human hybrid they immediately fall in love. Carrlie offers not just love but everything Jace needs in life. But he also offers her things including allowing her to become part shadowhunter and join him in that world.What will happen as their two worlds merge to create a new path? Let's see.





	Shadowhunter and Hybrid Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight or Mortal Instruments only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Carrlie pov_  
I was getting ready with Ness to go out with our aunts and uncles.

We had just moved to NYC and we were going out. Grandma and Grandpa had went hunting and mom and dad were staying behind wanting to have some alone time. Jake was coming with as usual so as predicted I'd be the lone one in the group. Don't get me wrong I love my family I just wish that I would find my mate already. Aunt Alice was insistent that I would but I wasn't so sure. I mean what if I never found them?

I drew out of my thoughts and finished getting ready. I was wearing a jean skirt, a blue tank top, and a leather jacket. I had boots on and my hair was down and parted in the middle. I looked one last time in the mirror then went down to where our aunts and uncles were waiting.

I naturally gravitated towards Uncle Jasper. He had always been my favorite. He smiled when he saw me and lightly ruffled my hair. I giggled and hugged him. Ness walked up to me.   
"Ready to go?" I nodded my head and linked my arm with hers. 

We walked around and went to various bars before we found a rather cool club. We went inside and split up. I went to a couch and sat down at some point. I was tired but I didn't want to ruin everyone else's night so I had kept quiet. 

I was just watching things when a voice spoke to me.   
"You don't look like you're from around here." I looked up to see a guy with blond hair and a left blue eye and a hazel right one watching me.   
"I'm not. I just moved here." He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Uh oh. Mate. He held his hand out to me.   
"I'm Jace."   
"Carrlie."   
"Mind if I sit?" I shook my head and he sat down.   
"So what is a hybrid like you doing here?" I looked shocked.   
"How did you know?"   
"Ever heard of shadowhunters?"   
"Niphelim." He smiled.   
"Smart girl."   
"Oh hush. My grandfather studies all things human and supernatural. He's taught me some stuff." Jace smiled and leaned back.   
"I'm a shadowhunter. That's how I knew you were a hybrid." I tilted my head.   
"Is that why you came over to me?"   
"No. I was curious about you but it's just that. I was curious about you as a person." I looked shocked then blushed and looked down.   
"You are beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I blushed even more. Just then Uncle Jasper came up.   
"Come on little bit. We should get home." I nodded my head then turned to Jace.   
"Sorry but I got to go." He smiled.   
"It's fine. Here. This is my phone number." I smiled and handed him mine. I followed my uncle to the car and we went home. 

The next morning I was trying to eat breakfast. Notice the words trying to. Finally I had enough.   
"Dad!!!!!" He came in and saw Aunt Alice bothering me about last night.   
"Alice. Leave my daughter alone."   
"Why?! She finally found her mate!!!" I groaned and glared at my aunt. I didn't want anyone to know yet. Aunt Rose smiled and hugged me tightly.   
"I am so happy for you sweetie." I growled and got up.   
"Leave me alone!!!!" I went out and slammed the door shut. 

I went outside and tried to calm down. After a bit I was pulled into a chest. I recognized my grandfather's scent. I cried and let it all out. After I calmed down grandpa spoke.   
"What is it Carrlie?"   
"What if he doesn't want me? What if we end up fighting and leave each other?" Grandpa chuckled and moved some hair from my face.   
"He'll love you little curiosity. He is your mate. It would be impossible for him not to." I looked down then sighed.   
"I am being ridiculous."   
"No. It is quite common to be worried about these things little one. I was the same way with your grandmother."   
"Really?" He nodded his head and stood up.   
"Now. How about we go in and you can tell me about this boy." I grinned and hugged him. That was why he was my favorite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
